


Four Dishes

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Food, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: As Lynn and Melissa are roped into being taste-testers as Steve and Danny build their restaurant menu, conversations are had, relationships shift, and good food is eaten.





	1. Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for the 2018 [H50 Big Bang](http://h50bigbang.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The [incredible art ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338884) was done by sillyowl!
> 
> Incredibly last-minute beta reading was done by contrastismyotp. Thanks again!

For the fifth time that afternoon, Lynn reads the message on her phone. _Come to the restaurant at 6. Bring your appetite! Danny and I need taste testers._

She wonders if Steve realizes that this is the first time he’s asked to see her since he cancelled their date five days ago. Dating Steve has always been a little slow-going. He’s often busy with work, or doing favors for friends (two-thirds of the time that friend is Danny). At first, Lynn appreciated Steve’s busy schedule. A free spirit at heart, Lynn has never enjoyed relationships that have predictable schedules. Spending every night together, sitting on the couch watching TV is just not her idea of fun. 

It’s not Steve’s idea of fun either, which is why Lynn figures this relationship has lasted as long as it has. Except, relationships tend to build over time, don’t they? For being thirty-seven years old, Lynn hasn’t had many long term relationships. The longest relationship she was in before starting to see Steve lasted for five years after college. She thinks that relationship felt almost like being married. It certainly felt like a divorce when Rosemarie left her, and they had to separate all their things and decide who got custody of Mage, their dog. 

Lynne and Rosemarie never got married, but it wasn’t legal anywhere fifteen years ago. Lynne thinks if it had been, they might have gotten married. They probably would have gotten divorced, too. 

When Lynn told Steve she’d never been married, it was the truth, but it felt like a lie. 

She tries the restaurant door, but it’s locked, so she gives it a good few knocks. If Steve had to go to work without texting to let her know _again_ , Lynne promises herself she’s going to cut him loose. If this is getting less serious over time, rather than more serious, doesn’t that mean it’s a waste of her time?

The door opens, and Steve smiles at Lynn. That shiver that runs from her heart up the back of her throat is one of the reasons she’s stuck with him this long. It makes a smile spread across her face in return. 

“Hey, thanks for coming,” Steve says, taking her hand and leading her through the door. He pauses in the dark entryway, locking the door again before tugging Lynne close and kissing her. 

It’s unfair how skilled he is at that. 

“You’re welcome,” Lynn replies, pulling Steve into one more kiss. “What exactly are we taste testing tonight?”

“Lasagna,” Steve says, a hint of east coast accent in the way he says it. She wonders if he notices himself picking up Danny’s accent whenever they spend more time together than usual. “Danny and I used two different recipes, and he won’t admit that mine is better. So! You and Melissa get to be the tie breakers.”

“Melissa’s here, too?” Lynn asks, fighting and losing against the urge to quickly fix her hair. “How fun!”

As they turn the corner into the dining room closest to the kitchen, Lynn sees Melissa at a lone table in the middle of the room. It’s covered in a red tablecloth, with white paper over the top. There’s place settings and chairs for just two, a lit candle in the center, and two glasses of wine already poured. Lynn is about to ask where she and Steve are meant to eat when Steve directs her to the seat across from Melissa. 

“Here, sit. Sit!” Steve urges, holding out the chair for Lynn. “Danny and I will be right back with the food.”

Steve waits just long enough to push in Lynn’s chair for her, and then he disappears through the swinging kitchen doors. 

“Not exactly what you were expecting?” Melissa asks wryly, picking up one of the wine glasses and holding it out to Lynn.

“How could you tell?” Lynn takes the glass. 

“You look about as prepared for a non-romantic evening as I feel.” Melissa’s right eyebrow arches as she takes her own wine glass in hand and sits back. 

Lynn takes a sip of her wine and sets down the glass. “It’s hard to find time alone together when the two of them have been so busy with the restaurant, isn’t it?”

Melissa nods. “The last I saw Danny was a week ago. Half an hour for lunch, and then he was off again.”

“Well, at least we’ll get a chance to catch up,” Lynn replies. “How are your parents doing?”

With a fond smile, Melissa says, “They’re doing well. They miss me. Dad keeps trying to guilt me into moving back home.”

“Really?” Lynn notices the touch of disappointment in her heart at the news. “Is that what you want?”

“God, no!” Melissa leans forward, resting her elbows on the table. “Sure, my job here isn’t really a career, but I love being on the island. And there’s Danny. He’d never move away from his kids and–” She nods toward the kitchen, and presumably it's occupant other than Danny. 

“They are inseparable,” Lynn says, and then she laughs. “For the first few months I knew Steve, and he’d talk about Danny, I kept waiting for them to have a falling out. The way they complain about each other! I’ve never had a friend I’d talk about like that!”

Rolling her eyes, Melissa nods. Turning her glass between her fingers, she watches it move for a moment. Then, she asks, “Hey. What ever happened to those two kids you were helping out? That one case of yours?”

Hardly able to contain her excitement at being able to talk about her job, Lynn scoots forward in her chair. "It's going well! I've got them placed with a really excellent foster family. I'm almost certain they're going to be adopted once their biological mother's parental rights are terminated by the court."

"That's great," Melissa says, and Lynn notices something in her expression that seems almost wistful. "It's important to have a safe place to land when you're leaving a situation like that."

Melissa's eyes flick back toward the kitchen, and Lynn realizes she's thinking about her relationship with Danny. "Safe is good," Lynn agrees, carefully keeping her tone light. She doesn't want Melissa to think she's analyzing her on purpose. "I'm a little worried the older of the two won't come around to accepting the new situation. His home with his mother was unsuitable, but it was familiar. Sometimes that familiarity is difficult to leave in the past."

With a sad chuckle, Melissa says, "Isn't it just?"

Before Lynn can change the topic to something cheerier, the kitchen doors burst open. Steve leads the way, a plate in each hand, and Danny, similarly outfitted with plates, follows. 

"Here we go!" Steve cries, his wide grin infectious. He sets one plate down in front of each of the women. "Now, these are my recipe, which I have no doubt you'll find superior."

"Yeah, right," Danny says, his challenge to Steve's prediction of the outcome gruff and determined. "This, right here, is my Nana Williams' famous recipe. It has stood the test of time, my friends. It will prevail again today!"

Lynn can't help but laugh and shake her head at the whole silly mess. "I'm sure they're both wonderful."

"Wonderful or not, we need a winner," Steve insists. His eyes are doing that wide thing they do whenever he's feeling competitive. "There's only one slot on the menu for a traditional lasagna."

He says it with that east-coast accent again, which makes Lynn giggle. He's such a dork.

"They both smell great," Melissa says, her peacekeeping tone too careful.

"Okay. We'll let you taste without us nattering in your ears," Danny says, shepherding Steve back toward the kitchen. Even as he walks backwards, letting Danny move him out of the dining area, Steve cranes his neck to look around Danny. Lynn wonders what he's hoping to see.

Across the table, Melissa has her first bite on her fork. She blows on the bite delicately before taking it between her teeth.

Lynn tears her gaze down to the food in front of her, ignoring the way the tips of her ears feel warm. As she looks at the plates, Lynn realizes she wasn't paying good enough attention. She doesn't know which one was Steve's and which was Danny's. It doesn't help that the two pieces of lasagna look exactly the same.

Eventually, she figures she'll test them, pick her favorite, and let the boys decide which was which. After all, they're pretending to be the experts here.

Picking up her fork, Lynn carves off a piece of the left-hand lasagna, blowing to cool it like Melissa had before taking the bite. The flavors are rich, and complement each other well. The sauce could stand to be spicier, but Lynn understands that she likes more spice than most. "Mmm," she says to Melissa. "This one's pretty good."

Melissa's taking a sip of wine, and Lynn wonders if it's because the lasagna she tried was ill-flavored, or if she's just cleansing her palate between tastes. "It tastes just like every other time Danny has made lasagna for me," she says.

"Does he cook for you a lot?" Lynn asks, using her fork to carve a bite off the second piece of lasagna. 

With a shrug, Melissa says, "More often than not," just before she takes the next bite.

Lynn tastes her bite as well, which just makes her confused, because it tastes just like the first bite. She looks down at both plates in front of her, and yes, there are bites taken out of each one. Swallowing before she speaks, Lynn says, "I think I managed to get two of the same kind. Can I take a bite of one of yours?"

Melissa's face lights up in understanding as she swallows. "Oh! So that's what happened. I was confused for a second. Yeah, let's trade one."

Taking the plate on her right, Lynn passes it to Melissa, receiving a plate from her in turn. Setting the plate down, Lynn takes a bite of this new lasagna.

As she tastes it, she almost chokes on a laugh. "It tastes exactly the same."

Without bothering to ask, Lynn reaches across the table and takes a bite of the fourth lasagna on the table. "They all taste exactly the same."

Melissa follows suit, taking bites of each of the four lasagnas in turn. "God, I think you're right. These are the same thing."

Lynn snorts in amusement. She's still hungry, though, her appetite whetted by the first few bites. She centers one lasagna in front of her and, with a shrug, digs in. Trying and failing not to chew and speak at the same time, Lynn says, "At what point do we tell them they're following the same recipe?"

"What I want to know is how they didn't realize they were following the same recipe," Melissa says, a wide grin on her face. She takes a long sip of wine. "I've seen the kitchen. It's not so big that they wouldn't be cooking elbow-to-elbow."

"Either way, this is really good." Lynn is about halfway through the piece of lasagna on her plate, her stomach still growling and mostly empty. To fill the air while she eats, Lynn asks, "So if the job you have now isn't really a career, what career do you think you'd like to be in?"

Melissa pauses for a moment, her fork in the air. "I don't know. Everytime I try to think about it, my mind is just a big, dark blank.”

“Hmm,” Lynn says, her helper-senses tingling. “You know, sometimes I help teenagers figure out what they might want to do. I could give it some thought, have a few ideas by the time I see you next?”

“Really?” Melissa asks, and it’s cute the way her whole face lights up at Lynn’s proposal. 

Lynn grins at her. “Yeah, of course! Why not?”


	2. Pizza

When Danny is still ten blocks away from the school and Grace puts her phone down, he knows it’s going to be something serious. She starts the conversation with a careful, “Danno?”

“What is it, Monkey?”

She rolls her eyes at the nickname—Danny would be worried about her if she didn't, now that she's fifteen—and carries on with her inquiry. "Did you and Melissa break up?"

"What?" Danny asks, trying to keep his eyes on the road, but fighting against the urge to stare at his daughter in astonishment. "No! Why would you ask that?"

Grace gives him the look that makes it clear she thinks he's an idiot. "Charlie and I haven't seen her for almost a month. It's okay if you broke up. It just would be nice to be _told_ —"

Shaking his head and sighing, Danny insists, "Grace. Melissa and I did not break up. I've been seeing her during the times you're with your mom."

"Is she avoiding me?"

"No, no, sweetie," Danny insists, pulling over into a parking spot a block away from the school. "She's just happened to be scheduled to work the same nights you and Charlie are scheduled to be with me. It's just a coincidence."

Crossing her arms, Grace says, "Yeah, right. You broke up, didn't you?"

"We did not break up!" Frustrated, Danny says, "You know what? This weekend, I'm going to make sure Melissa spends a whole day with us, just so you can see that everything is fine."

There's this look in Grace's eye that makes Danny think he might have just been taken for a ride. "Can we go snorkeling at Hanauma Bay? Melissa likes it there! Can Will come?"

"Fine, yes! We can go. Jesus!" Danny shakes his head and checks his blindspot before pulling back into traffic. "Will has to ask his parents if it's okay."

Grace beams and picks up her backpack. "Yes!" she cries, unbuckling herself and making her escape from the car. "Thanks, Danno!" She practically skips up to the school, and Danny knows he's been had.

As he drives downtown, toward the restaurant, Danny wonders how in the hell it had been almost a month since Melissa spent any time with his kids. He knows they're not particularly close, especially given how long he's been dating Melissa. He guesses he noticed how uncomfortable Melissa looked being around Charlie when he was sick, and things snowballed from there. 

That doesn't explain why Danny has kept those two parts of his life this separate now that Charlie is healthy again. Danny doesn't know how to explain it to himself.

He knows he should probably talk to a therapist about this separation, but he hasn’t felt the need to go in years, and going back now feels like falling off the wagon. 

Dany drives to the restaurant, finding a parking spot nearly five blocks away. As he takes two heavy grocery bags out of the trunk, he tries not to think about how this fact doesn't bode well for his future customers and their parking needs. Maybe he can work out a deal with one of the island's taxi companies for a coupon or something.

"What the hell are you thinking about?" Steve asks as soon as Danny walks in the door.

More than a little blindsided, Danny spends a few moments flabbergasted before asking, "Why? Why would that be the first thing out of your mouth? Don't I even get a hello?"

"You've got a look," Steve says, setting down the sander in his hand and leaning against the bar he's working on. "I'm concerned about the look, is all."

As is more common than not, Danny gives Steve the benefit of the doubt and answers his question. "I'm annoyed I had to walk five blocks to get here. Where the hell are our customers going to park?" Before Steve can answer, Danny fills him in on the taxi-coupon scheme. "So? What do you think?"

Still leaning in that casual way that kind of makes Danny want to wring his neck, Steve shakes his head. "No… No, that's not the face you've got. This is a more serious face."

Danny decides that ignoring the question is easier than trying to read Steve's mind and decipher what sort of "serious face" he's concerned about. He holds up the grocery bags and asks, "Are we going to cook while the ingredients are fresh, or what?"

A smile breaks across Steve's face and he wipes his hands on his pants. "Oh, man! I forgot it was pizza day!" He practically bounds across the room, making like he's going to take one of the bags out of Danny's hands.

"Okay, okay," Danny says, sidestepping and turning to keep the food away from Steve. "Wash your damn hands first, you animal. I don't want any sawdust on my pizza today, thanks."

Steve laughs, one of his big, hearty laughs, and instead holds open the door to the kitchen.

~*~

Steve is cutting vegetables with freshly-washed hands while Danny works the pizza dough ingredients together and starts to knead. Kneading is so monotonous and contemplative that Danny doesn’t even realize he’s speaking out loud when he says, “Melissa hasn’t seen my kids for over a month.”

“What?” Steve asks, setting down his knife and turning his full attention to Danny. “Why won’t she see the kids? Your kids are awesome!”

“It’s not her fault,” Danny insists, keeping his eyes on the dough, where it’s safer. “I haven’t been…” Danny sighs, fumbling over his phrasing. “I haven’t been making it happen.”

Steve’s reply is slow, but eventually he says, “I see.”

The silence that follows makes Danny restless. When it becomes overwhelming, Danny blurts out, “I’m not even sure why I’m keeping them apart. It's like I want them to exist in two different compartments of my life, without mixing. It's stupid.”

“It’s your fear of commitment, man.” Steve nudges Danny’s shoulder with his own. 

An itch under his skin and his hands wanting to fist themselves in the pizza dough, Danny asks, “ _My_ fear of commitment? What about _your_ fear of commitment? How long have you and Lynn been dating? Has she ever met Mary and Joan?”

Steve tries to stammer a reply, and it serves him right being unable to respond. That first volley he sent at Danny was unfair. When Steve does get it together a few seconds later, he says, “Lynn’s the one who wanted to keep things casual.”

“And you’re okay with that, huh? I guess so. You two have been dating for a long time.”

“Two years,” Steve points out, the snippy tone in his voice meaning Danny must’ve struck a nerve. “It’s not that long.”

Danny points back and forth between Steve and himself. “At our age, two years is an eternity. You should have been down the aisle already.”

“Is that right?” Steve turns back toward the cutting board, moving the pile of cut mushrooms into a dish. “By that logic, you and Melissa should have been married, what? Two years ago?”

Danny slaps the pizza dough down onto the counter. “Two years ago I couldn’t even tell the woman I loved her. But then again _I_ am the one who admits to commitment issues. Which, after Rachel, I think I earned.”

Steve sighs, setting down his knife and crossing his arms. "What about what your issues are doing to Melissa? Keeping her away from your kids, commitment issues or not, is not what I'd call a healthy relationship."

"Oh, and what would you call a healthy relationship?" Danny asks, half pissed off, and half curious. "What you have with Lynn?"

"Yeah, maybe." Steve gives Danny a weird look, then clears his throat, looking away. He takes up his knife, starting in on the peppers. Without looking up, he asks Danny, "How's your sauce coming? Everything going to be ready by the time the girls get here for lunch?"

Danny wants to ask if Steve thinks he's an idiot who can't plan ahead, but realizes just in time that it's the sort of non-productive comment that their therapist is trying to get him to avoid. He settles for replying, "Don't worry about it, Steve. My sauce will be done on time, and my pizza will be eons better than yours."

Steve still doesn't look at Danny, but his slight smile is visible in profile. "In your dreams, buddy. In your dreams."

~*~

“Okay, here we go,” Danny says, setting his pizza down on the table before adding just a touch more fresh Parmesan. “This you’re going to love.”

Melissa smiles at Danny, a hint of laughter in her voice as she says, “Thank you, again, for lunch. I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Danny leans in to give her a peck on the cheek. In a low voice, he says, “Just make sure you like mine better than Steve’s. Alright, babe?”

“Absolutely,” she says, giving Danny’s hand a squeeze and then sharing a look with Lynn across the table. Danny doesn’t quite understand the look, but the insecure part of his brain tells him Lynn and Melissa are waiting for him to leave the room so they can laugh at him. 

Steve sets his pizza down next to Danny’s. He gives Lynn an annoying wink and says, “It’s got peppers and mushrooms. Your favorite toppings.”

“You’ll note my pizza has the same toppings, so as to not allow Steven to bias one of the judges.” Danny smiles as he gives a decisive nod, proud of himself for not having fallen for one of Steve’s tricks.

“I was just–” Steve starts to say, before Danny cuts him off. 

“Okay!” Danny pushes Steve toward the kitchen door. “Let’s let the nice ladies eat!”

Once they’re in the kitchen, Danny pauses at the door and waits a few seconds before easing it back open so he can watch Melissa and Lynn eat. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asks from the counter, where he’s doing the cleaning up he should have done while he was cooking. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Danny asks, keeping his voice low so the girls don’t hear him. 

Never one to be left out, Steve joins Danny at the door, crossing just a little too close so he can see what’s going on. In a whisper, he notes, “They’re laughing.”

Danny watches Melissa light up as she and Lynn knock their slices of pizza together as if making a toast. He can’t remember the last time she looked like that around him. “Yeah.”

“You know, I don’t think they’re taking this taste-test very seriously,” Steve says, with actual disappointment in his voice. 

“Well I, for one,” Danny says, stepping away from the kitchen door so it shut, “am not surprised. Melissa’s never really been excited about the whole restaurant thing.”

“Not excited, or not supportive at all?” Steve asks, and Danny’s not surprised he sees a distinction there. Most of the time, Steve is very black-and-white about situations, but with relationships, he does tend to see more shades of grey than Danny would generally agree with. 

“I don’t know,” Danny answers truthfully. “Half dozen of one…” Sighing, he looks toward the closed door, almost like he can see Melissa through it. “I can tell she thinks it’s a bad idea, but she won’t be honest with me about it. It’s like even after years of being together, she doesn’t think she can give her opinions on my decisions.”

“She knows she’s in a different compartment, man,” Steve says, taking a few steps toward Danny and putting a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “She can tell she's not involved in this part of your life. You can’t keep her like this. Either bring her into all your compartments or cut her loose.”

As much as Danny wants to scoff and tell Steve that he's a lunatic, Danny can't. Steve is right.

He sighs and doesn't respond, because following Steve's advice would be so much easier said than done.


	3. Spaghetti

Melissa is on her break, drinking a cold glass of iced tea and scrolling through random shit on her phone when the phone rings. She smiles at the caller ID, because Lynn always seems to know when she’s on break. “Hey,” she says when she answers, tracing the condensation on her glass with one finger. “What’s going on?”

“Do you have plans for later?” Lynn asks, her tone light and carefree. Melissa honestly doesn’t know how she has the energy to maintain her happy attitude all the time. 

"Later tonight?" Melissa takes a moment to decide how she's going to word this. "Well, I get off work at five. After that I thought I'd go over to Danny's, but he hasn't gotten back to me about it yet. I suppose I'm free."

"Great!" 

And that’s that.

On her way out the door after her shift, Melissa calls Danny, but he doesn’t pick up. She shrugs, placing her phone back into her purse. If he really wants to know where she is, he’ll call. If he doesn’t, well that will be an answer of another sort. 

When she gets to Lynn’s house, Melissa doesn’t even get to the door before Lynn is opening it, ushering her toward the house. “Welcome, welcome! I have a surprise for you.”

"A surprise?" Melissa asks, a tight knot forming suddenly in her chest. She can't tell if she's excited or scared about the surprise, and before she can decide, she's inside Lynn's house, sitting on her couch, and there's an array of brochures fanned out over Lynn's coffee table. "What is this?"

With a mischievous grin on her face, Lynn says, "We're picking you a career."

Picking up the closest brochure, Melissa can tell she's making a face. "Accounting?"

"I admit, that was a long shot," Lynn replies, taking the brochure from Melissa's hand. "I figured it was safe, but probably too boring for you. And, it seems like I'm right!"

"Definitely," Melissa replies.

From the other end of the coffee table, Lynn picks up another brochure. "What about nursing? I can tell you like taking care of people."

Melissa shrugs, not sure whether or not she really likes taking care of people. It seems like the kind of thing she's done so long that she's just used to doing it, liking it or not. Carefully watching Lynn's face, Melissa asks, "Would you think I was being a big baby if I said nursing sounded too scary for me?"

"Not at all!" Lynn assures her, reaching forward and putting her hand over Melissa's. The contact is reassuring, and Melissa's almost disappointed when Lynn takes her hand away a few seconds later. "What about dental hygienist? You get to take care of people, but in a, let's say, less scary manner than with nursing."

"Teeth kind of creep me out."

Lynn laughs a little, but not in a mocking way. She sets that brochure aside as well, saying, "Okay. What about if we move back to the business side of things? Administration? Paralegal?"

Both of the suggestions make Melissa feel anxious, like she can't quite catch her breath. "Those sound almost as bad as accounting. At least waiting tables I get to work someplace fun, with good food. I picture myself in an office like that and I just want to…" Melissa balls up her fists and tries to take a deep breath. "I just want to start ripping my hair out. A soulless company? No, I can't do it."

Melissa expects Lynn to look disappointed, but when she looks up at Lynn, there's a small smile on her face. "Okay, my last suggestion might seem a little scary, but I think you would find it really rewarding. So, just think it over before you say no."

Nothing comes out of Melissa's mouth in response, but she is able to muster up a little nod.

"Okay," Lynn says, her hands folded carefully in her lap. "I don't have a brochure for this one, but what do you think about working with the victims of domestic violence?"

A thrill of terror steals Melissa's breath again. And yet, she can't say she's not a little intrigued. "What do you mean by 'work with'?"

"I know some people who run a safe house organization. They're looking for someone to keep the houses supplied with necessities, maybe help with driving the clients to and from the houses. You could even get into fundraising, if you want." Lynn gives Melissa an encouraging look. "It doesn't pay a whole lot, but it's not a volunteer position either. You'd be doing some good."

"That does sound scary," Melissa admits, but she thinks about what it was like after she left New York, and how difficult it was being all alone, and how she wished she'd had someone to help her, just for that first night or two. If she could be that person for someone else? "But it does sound kind of amazing. Lynn, thank you."

Lynn clasps her hands around Melissa's again, and looks at her with such fondness that Melissa feels like she might cry. "I'm so happy to help."

Before Melissa can ask any more questions about this job that Lynn has in mind for her, there's a sharp knock at the door. Lynn opens her mouth to respond to the knock, but the door swings open first. Steve walks in through the door, calling, "Hey! It's me!"

He stops short when he sees Melissa and Lynn sitting on the couch, hovering in the doorway as he says, "Oh, hi. Sorry to interrupt."

"No, it's fine," Lynn says, letting go of Melissa's hands and standing up to greet Steve. She goes onto her tiptoes to press a kiss against his cheek, and Melissa has a weird urge to turn away. "What's going on?"

Steve grins, kind of awkward when he turns the grin on Melissa too, and says, "Danny and I need taste testers again. Why don't you both come?"

"What's the dish this time?" Lynn asks.

Melissa feels weird being the only one sitting, so she stands as she says, "I hope it's not lasagna again. Danny keeps making it over and over again."

The frown that flits across Steve's face makes him seem surprised at that fact. "No, no. No lasagna. Today it's good-old spaghetti. Danny favors a traditional red sauce, but I thought something with a little Hawaiian flair would be appropriate."

"What do you mean by 'Hawaiian flair'?" Lynn asks, holding onto Steve's arm as she steps into her sandals. 

"I've added little bits of ham and pineapple to the sauce." The disbelief Melissa is feeling must be visible on her face, because after just glancing at her, Steve assures them. "It's great! I promise."

Lynn picks up her purse. "Well, if you _promise_."

~*~

Melissa glances over the lit candle between them and notices the way Lynn brushes her hair back behind her ear. In the candlelight, her cheekbone is highlighted nicely. It's a weird thought to have, so Melissa decides to focus back on the food. "You know, this is better than I was expecting," she admits, taking another bite of Steve's spaghetti. 

"The balance of sweetness and spice really is just right," Lynn admits, giving Melissa a winning grin. "I just… It's not what I'm used to when it comes to spaghetti."

Tilting her head to concede the point, Melissa says, "It could be just the thing to make the restaurant stand out against the competition. A signature dish, maybe."

Lynn laughs, taking another bite of Steve's spaghetti. "Are you sure you don't want to run a restaurant?" 

"God, no," Melissa insists. She takes a bite of Danny's dish, and while it's technically excellent, it just doesn't have the same interesting kick as Steve's. After she finishes chewing and swallows, she tells Lynn, "The more I think about your idea, the more I like it. I want to do something that helps people who are going through what I've been through. It feels important."

"It does, doesn't it?" Lynn asks, picking up her glass of wine and leaning back in her chair. Melissa has a stray thought, wondering just how Lynn gets her brows to be that wonderfully shaped. "It's that need to help that drew me to social work. I mean, my situation as a kid wasn't dire, like most of the kids I work with. But, my family moved around a lot, and I find that experience helpful when doing my job. I relate to the kids in ways that some of the others don't."

Nodding, Melissa says, "I feel like this job should go to someone like me. You know, for that reason. Someone else isn't going to get it, and they'll just make the whole situation worse."

"Exactly," Lynn says, her smile bright. 

"Thank you." Melissa hopes the sincerity of her gratitude comes across as deeply as she wants it to. "Seriously, thank you so much. You didn't have to go to the trouble."

Lynn nudges her foot against Melissa's ankle under the table. "Hey, don't worry about it. I wanted to do it."

"But–"

"Oh, my god!" Lynn laughs, leaning forward and setting down her glass. "I understand it's hard for you, but please work on accepting the fact that people like you and want to do things for you."

Melissa chuckles at herself. "Now you're sounding kind of like a mean version of my therapist."

"Well, I didn't mean to sound mean." Lynn smiles again, picking up her fork and twirling it through her pasta. She's still looking at her plate when she asks, "How is therapy going?"

"Okay," Melissa replies, though the truth is she used up the appointments paid for by her insurance early in the year last year, and she hasn't felt motivated to make a new appointment now that the new year has come and gone. "There's some stuff I haven't talked to her about."

"Oh, like what?" Lynn asks, and Melissa thinks she probably shouldn't be surprised at Lynn's audacity. 

"Where do I start?" Melissa replies with a chuckle. She busies herself with her napkin and a sip of wine. Finally, she decides to just go with the issue that's been on the forefront of her mind lately. "I guess I've been feeling pretty distant from Danny lately."

Lynn's eyes move to the kitchen door behind Melissa and for a moment, Melissa is afraid that Danny has overheard her. When Lynn leans in and speaks, most of Melissa's fears are allayed. "What do you mean distant? Like you're not connecting emotionally?"

"Yeah," Melissa admits, keeping her voice low. "Or like, Danny's become who I picture when I think of the word 'boyfriend', but he almost doesn't feel real to me anymore. Does that make sense?"

Shifting in her chair, Lynn takes a quick sip of wine before replying. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She bites her lip and shifts in her chair again. "From my experience, it's not the best sign."

"No, I didn't think it was," Melissa admits. "Is it possible that I've grown past who I was when I first met him? Like, I don't need him anymore, and that's why I'm feeling this way?"

"Oh, I'd say so." Lynn reaches across the table and puts her hand on Melissa's again. The contact feels just as nice as it did earlier. "You've changed a lot even since I met you, Melissa. Maybe it's time to accept that fact."

"Maybe." Melissa looks around the shambles of the yet-to-be restaurant. "I will miss not getting to see this place open up."

With another squeeze to Melissa's hand before she lets go, Lynn says, "Don't worry. I'll smuggle some of Steve's spaghetti over to you now and then."

Melissa laughs, glad that her relationship with Danny at least led to making friends with Lynn. "Yeah, you'd better."

~*~

Melissa leans on the counter in the restaurant's kitchen, watching Danny finish cleaning up. He's grumbling about the fact that Steve didn't stick around to help with the dishes. It occurs to Melissa that she's not expecting Danny to lash out at her, even though he's clearly ticked off. That reflex is gone, and honestly Melissa isn't quite sure that's a good thing. 

Still, it's another indication that she's grown in the years since she's met Danny.

"I'm sorry I liked Steve's spaghetti better than yours," she offers, and that urge to apologize is still there, despite everything. "At least they didn't taste the same this time?"

Danny's laugh is abrupt, like it surprised him. "Yeah, yeah. At least we've got that. Seriously?" He looks up at her with his pleading puppy eyes, and for a second Melissa thinks that maybe breaking up isn't a good idea. "Ham and pineapple in a tomato sauce? And you liked it?"

"I did," Melissa insists. It's trivial, to have differing tastes from someone else, but it feels like standing up for herself in that way she's still not quite used to. "It reminded me of Hawaiian pizza."

"Heathens, the lot of you," Danny insists. He finishes washing and picks up a towel to dry his hands.

Melissa shakes her head and wraps her arms around Danny. "I think it'll put you guys on the map."

"You think so?" Danny asks, hugging Melissa back.

She savors the sensation, knowing it might be the last time. Danny's hug is warm, and nice, but it also makes Melissa feel a little bit trapped. That feeling convinces her that she's on the right track.

Backing out of Danny's arms, Melissa asks, "Can we talk?"

He watches Melissa's face for just a second before he's looking down at the floor between them and stepping back. Danny nods and says, "Yeah. Yeah, we probably should."

Melissa isn’t sure which words to choose. She can’t quite find the right way to broach the topic, but it needs to be done. It will just have to be done wrong. “I don’t feel like I’m in this anymore.”

Danny’s silent for longer than Melissa finds comfortable. It’s probably only been a few seconds, but it feels like many more when finally he says, “I’m guessing by ‘in this’ you don’t mean the restaurant. You mean you and me.”

“Yeah,” Melissa admits, and god, her eyes are watering already. "You and me."

Slumping down into a stool next to the counter, Danny sighs. "I feel like I should be asking 'why', but I also feel that I probably already know why."

"You probably do." Melissa has always admired Danny's ability to put his feelings into words. It's something that she struggles with. "We don't… _fit_. Not the way we should."

Danny shifts around in his seat, eyes on his hands clasped together. Even then, they move as a unit when he speaks. "I haven't let you into my life. I made this whole separate compartment just for you and our relationship, and I've kept it separate from the rest of my life for so long that you're right. The pieces don't fit together anymore." Melissa can't stand seeing Danny like this. The worst part of it all is the fact that she does love him. She loves him _desperately_. But if they don't fit together by now, they're never going to. It's not going to work. It's better to just admit it, isn't it?

Still, she's curious about how he'll get along without her. "Do you think it will be any different with someone else?"

"For you?" he asks, and it's not what she meant, but she doesn't want to correct him. "I'm sure it will be. You deserve so much better than what I can give you."

"Don't say that," she cries. "Just because we don't fit doesn't mean you did something wrong."

That seems to take the wind out of his sails. He frowns, slumping a bit. "And I'm reminded again how unlike my ex-wife you are." He smiles up at her. "You're amazing. I hate that I'm losing you."

Melissa feels her cheeks get hot. "Hey, I'm losing you too. I hate it, too."

"But it's the way it has to be, huh?" Shaking his head, Danny stands up. He stretches out his arms and asks, "So, you gonna give me a goodbye hug, or what?"

"Of course I will," Melissa says, stepping into his arms. She holds Danny tight and doesn't let go until she has to.


	4. Ravioli

Steve comes into the kitchen wary. Danny’s text about the breakup had been vague. What the hell was, “Broke up with M. Not an emergency,” supposed to mean? After all these years, Steve still finds himself mystified by Danny’s thought processes. Sometimes he thinks Danny is better at figuring himself out than vice versa.

It’s annoying, is what it is. 

Using light feet as he pushes his way through the swinging door, Steve sees Danny at the prep area, his back to the door. Steve almost thinks Danny doesn’t know he’s there, until Danny speaks.

“Yo, Lurch. Stop skulking in the doorway and come help me with this.” The very slight waver in Danny’s tone is the only indication that something is off. 

Steve steps into the room, letting the door swing closed behind him. “If I was a murderer, those would be the worst last words in history.” He heads to the sink to wash his hands. 

“Eh,” Danny says with a shrug, pushing a heavy marble rolling pin over something on the counter. “I’ve heard worse.”

With a chuckle, because he’s sure Danny _has_ heard worse, Steve joins Danny at the counter. “What are we making?”

“Ravioli,” Danny replies, turning the rolling pin a good 45 degrees before attacking the dough again. “I was thinking–” He stops rolling and looks down at the rolled-out dough. “Shit.”

“What?” Steve asks, looking at the dough. He’s never made ravioli before, but the dough looks just fine to his untrained eye. 

The laugh that comes out of Danny’s mouth is more cynical than not. “I just realized we lost one of our taste-testers.”

“Ah.” Steve reaches out, putting a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “So, your text said the breakup wasn’t an emergency. What is it, then?”

“A long time coming?” Danny shrugs, reaching for the curved rocking knife. He cuts the edges of rounded dough until he’s left with a square. “Honestly, we probably should have broken up at least a year ago.”

“Back when you couldn’t tell her you loved her?” Steve guesses, though he would bet good money he’s right. 

“Yeah, maybe then,” Danny admits. “Maybe when I first noticed how uncomfortable she was around Charlie.”

“What?” Looking at Danny, it’s almost as if Steve doesn’t know him at all. Except that’s not quite it. Steve knows Danny better than anyone. He just keeps forgetting how good Danny is at lengthy speeches that don’t actually reveal anything. Danny lets everyone see his surface emotions, but keeps the deepest ones top secret. 

It’s one of the most frustrating and intriguing things about Danny.

And God knows, Steve can’t resist a puzzle. 

“You never told me about that. She couldn’t handle Charlie being in the hospital?” A sad thought occurs to Steve. “Or she couldn’t handle Charlie existing?”

Danny’s gaze darts over to Steve, a deep frown on his face. Steve’s stomach drops as he realizes maybe that second thought has never occurred to Danny. “She knew from the beginning about Grace,” Danny insists, and the strain in his voice tells Steve he’s trying to convince himself as much as he is Steve. He turns his eyes back to the dough as he asks, “Why would Charlie’s _existence_ bother her?”

“Well…” Steve doesn’t want to put words in Melissa’s mouth. After all, Danny was okay with the breakup when Steve walked in. Who is Steve to disturb that peace?

Instead of answering the question, Steve heads toward the sink to wash his hands. “So, how do we make ravioli? Are we going for a cheese filling, or can we try something a little more interesting?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Danny says, grabbing at Steve’s arm to turn Steve toward him. “What the hell did you mean by that?”

Steve realizes with a sigh that there’s no getting out of this. He holds up his hands in surrender. “Fine. Fine. One kid with an ex is…” He struggles to find the right words. “It’s easy to justify it as maybe one decision, far in the past.”

“But two kids is different…” Danny leads, raising his eyebrows at Steve as if prompting the answer he’s waiting for.

“Two kids means the relationship lasted at least that long.”

Danny argues, “But Rachel and I were split up for two years between Grace and Charlie. The relationship _didn’t_ last that long.”

“ _Your_ marriage didn’t.” Sometimes Steve hates the urge he has to play Devil’s Advocate. It serves him well in his job, but not so well in his relationships. 

It takes a moment of turning back to the work surface and banging things around before Danny responds. "See, now I'm pissed, instead of confused. I told Melissa the whole history. She knew it. And now you're saying she resented me for it this whole time?"

"Whoa, whoa," Steve says, holding up a hand before Danny really starts to fly off the handle. "Back up a step. Who said anything about being confused? Where did 'confused' come from?"

The question seems to short-circuit Danny's anger, as he stands there with a pout on his face for a good five seconds. "Well, I was confused because I'm not feeling sad. I was with this woman for years, Steve. Why am I not sad about it? See, normal people, when they break up with someone, feel sad about it."

"Normal people," Steve repeats flatly, knowing Danny is trying to paint Steve in the opposite light. 

"Yes, normal." Danny sighs and sits back against the counter, putting a hand to his face. Steve doesn't mention the fact that Danny is leaning in black pants against a counter covered in flour. "When Rachel and I broke up, I was practically inconsolable. I mean, I all but dared her to do it, but when it actually happened? Yes, I was sad. So sad I lived at the bottom of a bottle of beer for _months_."

Steve hates thinking about Danny back then, before Steve met him and could have done something about it. It makes Steve clench his fists, which he quickly hides in the crooks of his arms. At least now Steve is here to point out the silver linings of all the situations Danny thinks are world-ending. "Hey, but you're not sad now! You said so yourself."

His eyebrows climbing up, Danny says, "Do not try to make this a positive thing, Steven. How the hell am I ever supposed to have a relationship with anyone if I can't process the way this one ended?"

Though Danny makes a good point, Steve finds himself unable to picture Danny with anyone else in the future. Putting that thought aside, Steve asks, "What's to process? You said it yourself; you put Melissa in her own little compartment. Maybe you did it because she was uncomfortable after you guys found out about Charlie, but you did it. How sad can you feel when you pushed her off into a little corner of your mind in the first place?"

Steve feels self-conscious after blurting out all that, but he puts his military discipline to good use and keeps that feeling from reaching his body language. Maybe he keeps it from reaching his body language. Danny gives him a little look that might suggest otherwise.

"So," Danny crosses his arms, too. It looks casual, but Steve knows the posture comforts Danny, like he's giving himself a hug. "Since I put Melissa in that compartment thingy, it's almost like I broke up with her in my head and dealt with it already? That's why I'm not sad."

"Makes sense to me," Steve insists. He takes Danny by the shoulders. "Now that that's resolved, why don't you tell me what we're doing here?"

Narrowing his eyes, Danny asks, "In general, or with the ravioli?"

"With the ravioli, Danny." Steve scoffs and rolls his eyes. "What did you think I meant?"

"Hell if I know what you ever mean," Danny says, somewhat under his breath. He picks up the large curved blade again. "I'm cutting the dough into strips. Then we're going to make the filling and make the little ravioli pockets."

Reaching for the blade, Steve asks, "Can I cut the dough?"

"No!" Danny slaps at Steve's hand, and for once, Steve lets him have the win. After all, Danny just broke up with his girlfriend. He could use a win. "I bet you tried to run before you could crawl when you were a kid, didn't you?"

"Next time I find my mom, I'll ask her."

Steve lets Danny take the reins, following his directions as they cook together. As Steve spoons the filling onto the dough, Danny covers it, sealing the edges of each ravioli with a care and precision Danny brings to few other parts of his life. It makes Steve think about compartments, about the way he's always divided up his life like this. He puts memories into safe little pockets, separated from everything else. 

"I've done the same thing with Lynn," he muses out loud.

"You've made ravioli with Lynn?" Danny asks, his voice musical with humor. "If you've done this before, why are you so bad at it?"

Steve glares at Danny for a second. "No, I've done the compartment thing with Lynn. She's not in the 'people I love' compartment."

This seems to take Danny aback. He tilts his head like Eddie would and asks gently, "What compartment is she in?"

It takes a moment for Steve to wrestle the right words from his brain and out of his mouth. "The one for the person I'm sleeping with," he admits. His stomach drops as he realizes, "The same one I put Catherine in for all those years."

"But you loved Catherine," Danny points out. "It wrecked you when she left. You were going to _propose_."

Danny has a point, but he's missing what Steve is trying to get at. "Okay, I did love her, but she never felt like _family_. I thought proposing would fix that."

"It wouldn't have."

The surety in Danny's voice, the way he plants his feet on the ground, and the way he sets his hands on his hips make Steve's breath hard to catch. His muscles tighten, his whole body wanting to fight against what Danny has said. Then as suddenly as it came upon him, the fight drains out of Steve. "You're right."

Putting his hand up on Steve's arm, Danny pats him roughly. It makes Steve feel like a horse that needs to be calmed down or something. Steve brushes Danny's hand away.

"Out of curiosity," Danny asks with a grin, "am I in your 'people you love' compartment?"

"Yes," Steve says through gritted teeth. He deliberately makes his jaw relax. "You know you are. You and your kids."

Danny nods like he's considering this information. With a chuckle, he turns back toward the ravioli, saying, "Hell, maybe you and I should just get together."

Steve doesn't like the way Danny's joke makes his stomach feel. He backhands Danny's shoulder and says, "Let's just finish the damn pasta, alright? We've got one taste-tester left and we don't want to disappoint her, now do we?"

"No, we certainly wouldn't want to disappoint Lynn," Danny says, his voice doing a weird low-pitched thing when he says her name. Steve guesses it's because he admitted to Danny that he doesn't love Lynn, and now Danny's judging her for that.

It's not Lynn's fault. Steve's just a messed-up byproduct of his messed-up life. 

He needs to break up with her.

Preferably after she's tested the ravioli.


	5. Epilogue

Lynn is collecting her bag of various root vegetables from the stand vendor when she hears a familiar voice off to her left. "What are you talking about? Of course we can't use these, Steven. They'll give the sauce a completely moronic flavor profile."

"Who describes a flavor profile as 'moronic'?" Steve's voice replies, and that's when Lynn spots them – Steve and Danny standing at another farmer's market stall.

Lynn thanks her vendor and starts wandering in their direction, making observations as she moves. Steve is a little more grey now than he had been when she was dating him, and he's grown a beard. Danny is more difficult to see, as he's standing behind a larger gentleman. When Lynn gets a better look at him, she notes that he looks almost the same as before. Maybe his hairline has retreated a bit, but it's not like Lynn would ever mention it. She knows how sensitive Danny is about his hair.

"They're _sweet_ onions," Danny says, shaking one of them in Steve's face. "We've already got your damn pineapple sauce. We don't need sweet onions, too!"

Joining the end of the line behind Steve and Danny, Lynn puts on a gruff voice and calls, "Hey, get out of line if you're going to argue!"

"Yeah!" cries the big guy in front of Lynn, shifting in his powder blue slippahs.

Steve's head peeks out from behind the big guy, his body leaning at a truly ridiculous angle as he asks, "Lynn?"

"In the flesh," she replies with a big smile, hoping he'll feel as happy to see her as she his to see him. 

Steve’s grin is answer enough as he steps out of line and opens his arms to her. Lynn returns the hug as he says, “It’s so good to see you! How have you been?”

“Fantastic, actually,” she replies, readjusting the hat on her head. Danny offers his hand, so Lynn reaches out and takes it for a shake. “The two of you are still cooking together, I see.” She nods at the farmer’s stall, where the big guy is now placing his order.

“Yeah,” Steve says, beaming while Danny has the good grace to look at least a little bit ashamed of the way the two of them had been arguing in public. As good-natured as their arguments tended to be in Lynn’s experience, they could be a little _distracting_ at times. “The restaurant is going well. We’re still in business!”

Although she’s ordered from Steve’s at least once a month using a food delivery app and knows perfectly well they were still in business as of two nights ago, Lynn cries, “Congratulations! That’s so great!”

“So, what’s going on with you?” Danny asks, gesturing at Lynn’s left hand.

It takes her a moment to realize he’s asking about the ring on her finger. “Oh, yeah! That!” Lynn can’t help but smile. “I got married. We celebrated our first anniversary last month.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve asks, scratching behind one of his ears. “Who– who’s the lucky guy?”

Lynn thinks it's adorable how insecure he seems at the news. She decides to rile him a little by saying, "You know, you introduced the two of us."

"He did?" Danny asks, bursting into laughter as Steve stands there with a far-off look, like he's searching his entire memory for anyone he might have introduced Lynn to.

Of course, that's when Melissa walks up from behind the guys, saying, "Hey! You ran into Danny and Steve!"

"That I did," Lynn replies, pulling Melissa close with an arm around her waist. "Did you get those mochi you wanted?" Out of the corner of her eye, Lynn sees Danny and Steve having a silent conversation. With how big Melissa's belly is these days, Lynn's sure they're focusing on that, and not on how close Lynn pulls Melissa to her.

Melissa grins, sparing a kiss for Lynn's cheek before watching Steve and Danny's reaction. "Oh my god, I did, and they were just as good as I remembered."

"Okay, excuse me for butting in," Steve says, gesturing back and forth between Lynn and Melissa, "but when did this happen?"

"It's not…" Danny points to his own chest, which sets Melissa laughing, clutching her belly with one hand and Lynn's shoulder with the other.

Shaking her head, Melissa assures Danny, "It's been over two years since we slept together Danny! How could it be yours?"

"Yeah, well," he says, turning bright red. "I've got a bad history with exes."

Suddenly, Steve cries, "Oh!" "You figured it out?" Lynn asks him.

Nodding, Steve gestures to Melissa's stomach. "So how…"

"Anonymous donor," Melissa supplies, rubbing her hand over her stomach again. Lynn wonders if the baby has started kicking again.

"Oh," Danny says flatly, still looking pretty confused. Lynn can pinpoint the moment he gets it, because his eyebrows practically try to escape his face. "Oh! The two of you got married? To each other?"

"We did," Lynn replies with a laugh, living for how flustered both Danny and Steve look. She thinks, even though she gave off some pretty big hints while she and Steve were together, he never would have guessed that Lynn is bisexual.

"That's so funny, because…" Trailing off, Danny looks up at Steve. "Do you want to tell them?"

Melissa asks, "Tell us what?"

"It's not a secret," Steve says to Danny, a little too nonchalant for it to be genuine. As _casual_ as their relationship always was, Lynn knows Steve better than he likes to admit. He's scared.

Danny must cotton on too, because he gives Steve a long, skeptical look before turning back to Lynn and Melissa. "Steve and I are engaged. To each other."

" _Really_?" Lynn asks, the shock causing her voice to do a low-pitched thing that makes her feel self conscious. 

"It's not that surprising, is it?" Steve asks, crossing his arms and shutting down like he always does when he's feeling embarrassed. 

"No, definitely not," Lynn assures them.

"I'm surprised," Melissa insists.

Giving her wife a reassuring pat on her arm, Lynn explains, "I just never thought the two of them would figure it out."

Melissa asks, "You knew the two of them were…"

Before Lynn can respond, Danny asks, "How come you knew? The two of us didn't even know until about a year ago."

Lynn notices a flash of something on Steve's face that gives him away. "Steve knew for a lot longer than that."

"You _knew_?" Danny cries, turning on Steve. "All this time we could have been… And you _knew_? What the hell?"

"I only figured it out after you and Melissa broke up." He reaches for Danny, pulling him closer. "It's all sorted out now, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Danny replies, and Lynn can't help but smile at how in love they look.

"When's the wedding?" Melissa asks, a devious-looking glint in her eye. 

Picking up from where her wife leaves off, Lynn asks, "Yeah, are we invited?"

"Oh, no," Danny insists. "No, no, no, no! No exes. If we invited you, then we'd have to invite Rachel. And _Catherine_."

Steve nods in agreement. "Yeah, that's not happening. Sorry, ladies."

"If we can't come to the wedding, how about the restaurant?" Melissa asks, which makes Lynn hide behind her hand as she laughs. "I've been having these intense cravings for your pineapple marinara, and the delivery charges are killing us."

Steve chuckles, looking over at Danny, who says, "What are you kidding? Of course! Come anytime you like. Hell, we'll even throw in a friends and family discount."

"Does this mean we can be friends?" Lynn asks. She keeps the question light, but she has missed their double dates. If the four of them could go out again – swapped around as couples – Lynn thinks it could be a lot of fun.

"I think so," Steve says, spreading his arms and hugging Lynn and Melissa as a unit. "I think we could do that."

Lynn leans into the hug. It seems like everything is working out for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can visit me on [tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art masterpost for Four Dishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338884) by [sillyowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyowl/pseuds/sillyowl)




End file.
